Benutzer Blog:Panda-Nin/Studio Ghibli startet Werbekampagne in Indonesien
thumb In April reiste Toshio Suzuki nach Indonesien, um eine Werbekampagne in Jakarta, Indonesien, zu unterstützen. In der westlichen Welt und in Ostasien ist Studio Ghibli bekannt, jedoch nicht großartig in Indonesien. Jedoch legen die Ghiblinesianer Gastfreundschaft und Offenheit an den Tag. Wie kam es dazu? Viele Ghiblifilme enthalten Zauberei und Shintouismus, was aber die sehr große Anime-Fangemeinde in Indonesien nicht schmälert, die seit den 80er Jahren stetig wächst. Im Land findet sogar regelmäßig Cosplay-Events statt. Auch hören sie J-Pop und J-Rock. Der Otaku-Flair wächst, obwohl Indonesien muslimisch geprägt ist. Wie haben die indonesischen Fans dazubeigetragen, dass Studio Ghibli eine Werbekampagne startet? Herausforderungen - Zwei kulturelle Mauer müssen überwunden werden Verleger der Ghiblifilme ist „'Kaninga Pictures'“, die auch die Werbekampagne leitet. Jedoch steht das Studio vor zwei großen Herausforderungen: # Die bekannten Ghiblifilm sind sehr alt. # Nicht alle Indonesier können sich mit den Ghiblifilmen anfreunden, wegen den Themen und dem kulturellen Hintergrund. Dies sagte M. Shahriza Rijadi Putra. Er fügte hinzu, dass die Indonesier sehr wohl auf die Ghiblifilme einlassen können, da sie mit den Charakteren besser identifizieren können als die aus amerikanischen Cartoons, die in Indonesien sehr beliebt sind. Die Stärken der Ghiblifilme, laut Putra, sind die Themen Familie, Freundschaft und Treue. Ghiblinesianer - Eigeninitiative der Otakus Die bestehende Ghibli-Fangemeinde in Indonesien streamen ihre Animes im Internet oft illegal. Damit haben sie Geld zur Verfügung, um sich Merchandise einzudecken. Diese Fakten verheimlicht Kevin Nikolas nicht. Er selbst gehört zu den „Ghiblinesia“, indonesische Ghiblifans. Einmal im Monat tritt er mit seine Gruppe auf, um Musik aus den Ghiblifilmen zu spielen. Zu Wachstum der Ghiblinesia trug auch Yusuf Adrai bei, der auf seiner Universität für ein Jahr regelmäßig Ghiblifilme zeigte. Auch die Ausstellung „The World of Ghibli Jakarta Exhibition“, das im Hotel Ritz Carlton und auf dem Platz Pacific stattfindet, kommt ohne ihre tatkräftige Unterstützung der Ghiblinesianer nicht aus. Auf der Austellungen werden Gebäuden und Figuren aus den Filmen zu sehen sein, darunter das Badehaus Aburaya. Wie kam es dazu, dass die indonesischen Ghiblifans so offen und hilfsbereit sind? Toshio Suzuki wusste nichts von Ghiblifans in Indonesien, wenn der Film „Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland“ nicht in den Kinos lief. Die 3.000 Ticktes wurden in weniger als eine Woche restlos ausverkauft, berichtet Shin Hashida. Und das obwohl sie die Filme bereits mehrmals gestreamt haben. thumb Werbekampagne - Neben Kunstausstellung nun der Start auf die Leinwand Seit April 2017 wird jede Woche ein neuer Film in den Kinos gezeigt. In Juni werden keine Filme zu sehen sein, wegen der Fastenzeit. Pro Monat wird nur ein Film für eine Woche gezeigt. So kommt auf den September fünf Filme zusammen: #Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland #Mein Nachbar Totoro #Ponyo - Das große Abenteuer am Meer #Prinzessin Mononoke #Das wandelnde Schloss Ab März 2018 wird jeden Monat zwei Filme gezeigt. Neben den Kinofilmen werden auch die Kurzfilme gezeigt, die sonst nur im „Studio Ghibli Museum“ zu sehen sind. Sie werden ebenfalls in den Kinos im August und September gezeigt. Endlich nach Jahren des Streamens können die Ghiblinesianer, indonesische Ghiblifans, die Filme auch legal im Kino anschauen. Schließlich eignet sich der film „Mein Nachbar Totoro“ für die ganze Familie. Quelle: Spreading the Studio Ghibli bug in Indonesia (eng.), Marcel Thee, Nikkei, abgerufen 11.06.2017 Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag